The present invention relates to a liquid-absorbing article, intended for single use.
Liquid-absorbing articles, for example diapers, provided with elastic for giving the article a certain desired shape in the position of use, have previously been disclosed. With articles such as diapers and incontinence protectors which are intended to surround the lower part of the user""s trunk in the manner of pants, the main object of the elastic is to create an elevated elastic edge fitting tightly round the wearer""s legs, in order by this means to keep bodily fluid inside the article. This type of elastic is usually called leg elastic.
On many articles there is. also another type of elastic whose purpose is to create raised barriers which are intended to prevent a free flow of liquid in the article, since such uncontrolled flow of liquid can lead to liquid reaching the edge areas of the article and leaking out of the article. Raised elastic barriers can be used alone or can be combined with leg elastic. The raised barriers are especially effective when the wearer is lying on his/her side, or when the flows of liquid are substantial or sudden. Arranging raised barriers in an absorbent article also prevents spread of faeces in the article.
It is already known, for example from European Patent 0,391,476, to provide a diaper with raised barriers. These barriers are folded down towards the absorption body at their respective mid-crotch sections, and secured in this position by means of adhesive. This provides raised barriers which have a lower height above the absorption body at mid-crotch than at the respective front and rear portions of the diaper, which is said to give increased comfort to a person using the diaper. It is further stated that the raised barriers have the main purpose of forming a dam, while the actual seal against leakage of liquid is made up of leg elastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,570 also discloses a method of obtaining raised liquid barriers. The liquid barriers are secured on top of the surface material of the diaper and have an edge portion which is secured on the diaper and an edge portion which is free. The secured edge portions of the barriers can in this case be straight, while the opposite free edge portion is curved and provided with elastic. Alternatively, the barriers can consist of strips of elastic of uniform width. The strips are in this case arranged on the diaper with a curvature which converges towards mid-crotch, or alternatively diverges from the latter.
European Patent 0,374,640 discloses another method of creating raised barriers of varying height. The front end portions of the originally straight barriers are folded towards the centre of the diaper and are secured, while, conversely, the rear end portions of the barriers are folded in the direction towards the rear corner portions of the diaper and secured. Thus, each barrier comes to be folded towards the centre of the diaper at its front edge and folded out from the centre at its rear edge.
WO 94/18927 discloses a pant diaper having elastic side panels and longitudinally extending elastic barriers.
A problem which arises when using absorbent articles of the abovementioned type is that of obtaining cooperation between different elastic members in order thereby to obtain a fully satisfactory sealing effect without compromising the comfort for the wearer. Another problem is that absorbent articles are compressed between the user""s legs during use. In the case of absorbent articles having leakage barriers in the form of liquid-obstructing strips of material, or flaps containing essentially liquid-impermeable material, there is a considerable risk that the barrier material will spread across the liquid-permeable cover layer of the article and completely or partially block the passage of liquid into the article""s absorption body.
The object of the present invention is to make available an absorbent article, such as a diaper or an incontinence protector, with a preferably elongate absorption body, consisting of one or more layers of absorbent material. The article furthermore comprises a liquid barrier layer which, during use, is intended to be directed towards the user, and a liquid-impermeable backing layer which, during use, is directed away from the user, and a liquid-permeable surface layer. placed between the liquid-impermeable backing layer and the liquid barrier layer. The absorption body is hereby enclosed between said backing layer and said liquid-permeable surface layer. The article furthermore includes a first pair of elastic members whose main direction of extension coincides with the longitudinal direction of the article, and a second pair of elastic members whose main direction of extension coincides with the longitudinal direction of the article, the two said pairs of elastic members being secured to the liquid barrier layer. This liquid-impermeable surface layer is connected in a liquid-tight manner to the backing layer within an edge portion which is formed by these layers and runs around the article, the liquid barrier layer having an elongate opening which permits an unimpeded communication of bodily excretions between the user""s genitals and the liquid-permeable surface layer.
The characterizing feature of the invention is that the outer liquid-impermeable backing layer is essentially nonelastic, while the liquid barrier layer comprises both the first pair of elastic members and the second pair of elastic members. As a result of this, said liquid barrier layer alone constitutes the supporting portions of the article during use, as well as the portions bearing against the user""s body, the liquid barrier layer having portions which are designed to directly or indirectly carry means for securing the article on a user. Such securing means can be, for example, tape, hook-and-loop surfaces, snap fasteners, buttons and button holes, hooks, eyelets or the like. The securing means can be attached directly to the liquid barrier layer or can be attached to a piece of material which is in turn attached to the liquid barrier layer. According to a particularly advantageous embodiment, the securing means are secured on the end portions of a belt, which is in turn secured to the liquid barrier layer. Such a securing belt can either be connected permanently to the liquid barrier layer or can be removable. One advantage of a removable securing belt is that it provides the possibility of re-using the belt.
The liquid barrier layer is thus intended, during use of the article, to be kept in contact against the user""s body as a result of the action of the elastic members. By arranging the elastic members in the outer liquid barrier surface layer directed towards the user, the elastic members form the liquid barrier layer in such a way that the latter is given a fit which is, from the point of view of leakage, particularly favourable for user comfort. The shape and function of the absorption body is in this case affected to only a slight extent by the contracting forces from the elastic members. In this way, the risk of deformation of the absorption body is considerably reduced. For example, the risk of undesired creases, cracks or the like occurring in the absorption body is minimized.